


Melting Ice

by LadyGrrey



Series: Melting and breaking the Ice [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Sherlock, I Don't Even Know, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Sleepy mycroft, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: 2. part to Breaking Ice





	Melting Ice

**Author's Note:**

> And again. I'm no native english speaking Person in any kind. I'm german so pleasee don't mind the spelling but leave comments if you have questions ♥♥♥

“Mr. Lestrade”, Mycroft stated surprised. 'I didn't know he had a daughter.', as everything he could think, but apparently it didn't matter because the girl, Lestrades DAUGHTER pulled him into the kitchen and Lestrade forced him to sit down. He was lucky that through the rain he couldn't see that he had cried. “Dad, can you get Mr. Holmes a towel and maybe some clothes that he could cange into?”, she asked her father polity which simply nodded. Greg didn't get the Situation, didn't understand how his daughter ended with Mycroft fucking Holmes, but she would tell him and by the way, what was he a DI for? He would figure out!  
“Do you want a hot Coca?”, she asked 'her' guest but he plainly shook his head. 'At least he stopped crying' she thought but then on the other hand maybe that wasn't all that good! Now she couldn't tell what he was feeling! “Okay what about some tea?”, she asked and searched in the cupboards for it, after Mycroft nodded. Her father had returned with a towel and a planket. “I don't think that will be necessary. I will call my driver, I don't want to be a burden!”, Anne, Gregs Daughter turned around, narrowing her eyes and put the hands on her hips. She pursed her lips and looked up and down at Mycroft. “Bullocks! You will go no here! You will soaking wet, the tea is nearly ready and anyway...”, she took a deep breath, calming herself. “You shouldn't be alone in this state!”, she knew she leaned herself pretty wide out of the window, she didn't even knew him personally, and yet she acted like she did, but she didn't know how to help herself. She couldn't let him go in this state. If the Story's her father told her about this man here true, he would just keep his mask up, bottle the feelings all up and that wasn't healthy. “She is right, you know?”, her father stated quietly, giving Mycroft the clothe and the towel. Mycroft seemed to fight with himself. On one hand he didn't ant to be alone, on the other he knew he deserved being alone. He didn't save Sherlock! “You can go tomorrow morning, if that is what you want!”, she said softly and he gave in. He knew he was week giving in, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't be alone tonight!  
He took the clothes and towel and Gregory pointed him to the toilet. As soon as the door closed Anne sighed and leaned against her father, she didn't care that she soaked him with that. “He is in pain dad! I found him crying in the back Alley! Everyone could have found him there!”, she talked fast but her father listened closely to what his daughter said. He looked down at his only child and sighed. “He isn't an easy man”, he whispered. “And yet he lost his brother. Did anyone think about what HE felt? Did John? Did YOU? You know him better then me, you knew his brother.”, she said, he was pail because he realized that he forgot the one thing he preached his daughter since birth. 'We are all human, even if we manage not to show it'. He didn't even think that Mycroft could bee sad. “I'm going to get changed now Dad.”, she stated and simply went into her room.  
Sighing she sat down on her bed and glared at the as if it would hold all the answers to her questions. She knew that the death of Sherlock Holmes hit her father hard, or else he wouldn't smell like cigarettes. He tried to hide it, but he never got the smell out of his clothes. She sighed, was she to hard on him? He suffered, even if he didn't quite showed. She didn't really got the right, she didn't talked about her feelings often, but she had other ways in expressing them. Playing Violin and painting were two of them.  
She didn't know how long she sat there, thinking about the last living Holmes and her father.  
She had to help them in anyway she could. They where both sad, hurt and yes even a bit lonely.  
Sighing she got dressed and dried her hair before returning to the kitchen. There they sat, looking at each other, not talking a word. Her father with a pot of Coffee in his hands and Mr. Holmes with his tea. She didn't say anything, just kept standing in the door, sadly smiling. She would help them in the best of her possibilities.  
Slightly shaking her head she fully entered the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. “Lets move to the living room. I think that would be way more comfortable, right?”, she gave the to men a genuineness smile.

A few hours and two cups of hot chocolate later it somehow ended that Greg had to go back to work, he got an emergency but Anne was already used to it and Mycroft next to her became sleepy. He fell over and ended using the pillow in her lap, well as Pillow. Not that she did mind, she had a book and didn't plan on moving anyway but she was surprised. Could you blame her?


End file.
